With All My Heart
by FantasmicalwonderlanD
Summary: A one-shot filler for what should've happened in 3x07, when Puck was telling Quinn about him and Shelby. Semi canon. Rated T for language and some suggetiveness.


**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction. It's Quick, just a little Brittana thrown in there, which you come to find out I do alot. They're just so cute together!**

**But, I digress. Anyways, it doesn't exactly line up with the show, but not enough to be considered AU or anything. And please please PLEASE review! I'd love to hear your opinions and advice on how I could do better. And I don't mind harsh criticsm. So anons, BRING IT.  
><strong>**:****D** **Enjoy!**  
><strong>-Lex.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn and the other fellow Glee clubbers sat in another daily meeting. Mr. Schue was talking about their most recent project, most likely something stemming from his own personal problems. But Quinn didn't mind, mostly because she was too lost in her own thoughts. She was trying to figure out how she had gotten so close to Shelby, and suddenly she'd been on the recieving end of a cold shoulder. She was finally starting to warm up to her and had instantly lost all communications with the woman. Shelby would never make eye contact with her, she and Puck hadn't been asked to babysit in a while, and she had even rejected her offer to join Troubletones. She couldn't afford to lose mess up her relationship with Shelby. Not now, not when she was so close to getting Beth back in her life.<p>

Beth.

She was innocence in its purest form. Her hair was as soft as cotton, and her skin smooth and pale like her mother's. When she looked up at Quinn with those big, inquisitive eyes her hardened heart would melt. After losing all her friends when she needed them most, Cheerios position and splitting up her family (her father leaving and mother hardly making eye contact), Beth was the most stable thing in her life. Of course she had Puck, but that wasn't saying much. She didn't know what she had done wrong, but she had to fix it in order to get closer to Beth.

The bell rang dismissing everyone from Glee Club and Quinn from her thoughts. She spent the rest of the day in a haze, trying to think of ways to get back on Shelby's good side. After a while Puck noticed, mostly because she lay completely still while he was trying to mack on her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to mask his frustration.

"Huh? Everything's fine… Why?"

"Well, I been puttin' my moves on ya for like 20 minutes and you haven't moved an inch. I know you can't resist the Puckinator, so something must be up."

She sighed. "It's just that, Shelby, she's been so distant lately. I mean, how are we supposed to get Beth back if we never even see her anymore? Do you think she found the stuff we planted in her apartment?"

"Woah, wait a second baby mama." He sat up. "First, it was you that put the witch doctor starter kit in her house. And second, I MAY have had something to do with why she's ignoring you…"

Quinn quickly spun to face him. Puck looked down at the sheets, but he could feel her eyes burning holes through him.

"What did you do?" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Uhh, well. Ah, we kinda, slept.. Together…"

Quinn instantly jumped from the bed, "You did what? Puck, goddammit, why would you do that? You couldn't cheat with _anyone_ but her. We need to get Beth back and all you can think of is whoring around with _her_? Now she hates me, and it all your fucking fault!" She screamed through tears while throwing anything she could get her hands on at Puck. Dodging random objects, Puck got up and tried to console her, but she only pushed him away.

"Get out!" She yelled, throwing a duffel bag and any clothes that were in the drawer she opened.

Puck jogged to Santana's house, climbed the tree beside her room, and crawled in through the window. Brittany was already there spending a little "quality time" with Santana; fortunately they were both fully clothed when he arrived. Santana and Puck were good friends, but she wasn't about to let him in on that part of her life just yet.

"Christ, Puck. What are you doing here?" Santana asked, irritated.

"Well, basically Quinn kicked me out 'cause I slept with Shelby."

"You sleepin' around," she huffed. "What else is new. Wait, isn't that _your_ apartment?"

"Yeah, it is." He laughed to himself.

"So other than your relationship update, what else did you come here for?"

"Well, a place to sleep for the night and a little advice would be nice." Puck said, coming out more as a question than a statement.

"Nuh uh. Why should I help you win back the Ice Queen?" Santana scoffed.

"Well you guys are – were – her best friends. Who would know more about her then y'all?"

"You can stay here, but I ain't helping your girlfriend problems. I say the bitch needs to get what's comin' to her."

"But Sanny…" Brittany pouted. She crawled to the edge of the bed where Santana was sitting and laid her head on her shoulder. "Be nice." Santana's expression immediately softened, and she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, please Sanny?" Puck begged, mocking her Brittany-given nickname at the same time.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, your girlfriend is a self-centered, egotistical bitch. Which means that she likes grand gestures in front of lots of people, okay? And just a little hint, her favorite artist is Adele."

Puck's smile widened as he began to formulate a plan in his head. "…Thanks Santana. I knew you had a heart somewhere in there." He winked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you get your woman back and try not to fuck it up. Now go to bed." Santana said with a smirk.

The next day, Mr. Schue walks in Glee club, papers in hand, discussing the next setlist for Sectionals.

"Uhh, Mr. Schue?" Puck interrupted. "Before you start, I'd like to sing a song, if that's okay with you." His voice softening.

"Well Puck, that's... Fine." Mr. Schue replied, not used to Puck being so open with his emotions.

"This song is for a certain someone that's very important in my life, and deserves to be treated much better than she has been." He said, looking directly at Quinn. "I'm not very good with words, so I guess I'll let the song do the talking for me."

Puck nodded at Brad, who started playing the opening notes.

When will I see you again? You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said.  
>No final kiss to seal any sins, I had no idea of the state we were in.<br>I know I have a fickle heart, and bitterness,  
>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<br>But don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more.<br>When was the last time you thought of me?  
>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<br>I often think about where I went wrong, The more I do, the less I know,  
>But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,<br>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,  
>But don't you remember? Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more.  
>Gave you the space so you could breathe,<br>I kept my distance so you would be free,  
>And hope that you find the missing piece, to bring you back to me.<br>Why don't you remember? Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before, Baby, please remember me once more,<br>When will I see you again?

Quinn hadn't taken her eyes off Puck throughout the song. After he finished, the teary-eyed blonde jumped out of her seat and hugged him. He nuzzled his face in her shoulder and whispered, "I'm so sorry baby."

"I love you too."


End file.
